Eli and Trixie Saving Me
by Peachygirl17
Summary: So what happens when Eli is controlled by something? Will Trixie be able to save him, or will Eli be gone forever?


Slugterra: Eli and Trixie Fanfiction #1

Trixie was in disbrielf what she was seeing. The day Eli Shane turned to the dark side. Well it wasn't exactly his entire fault, he was hit by one ghoul slugs and know he been controlled by some kind of mind controlled by . Now Eli gots me tied up at hideout, oh I hope Kord and Pronto get here soon from Red Hook's, not that they stand a chance againist Eli but still.  
"Eli, I know this isn't you, you are under a spell by Blakk, I know the Eli I remember is in there somewhere, you just have you fight it' said the redhead  
How cute, she thinks she can help you, save you, how pathitic, why don't you hit her with Arachnet slug to shut her mouth.'  
'I can't do it, she's one of my best friend and besides I kind of sorta think she is the one for me.'  
'Oh boo hoo, cry me a river,theres pleanty of slugs in the caverns, you can shoot her and you will.' The thing that was taking over Eli over powerd him and shot the arachnet slug, but before Eli just in time he moved his arm to miss Trixie.  
'Yah! I know Eli is still in there!' Trixie knew there was hope for Eli. She just wish she knew how to get him out the spell or mind control he is under, not just because to get him back but cause she really liked him.  
'Don't waste your breath, Eli is gone for good, Im the new Eli, better get used of it'  
While Trixie thought all hope was lost, she felt something climbing on her behind her, then she felt something hot around her hands, suddenly she her hands were free from the rope, she relized it was Burpy, but she decide to stay put and to wait for the right moment.  
'I thought I never see the day Eli Shane working for ' she taunted.  
'I don't work for anyone' he said  
'Well it seems to me that your 's new puppet'  
Who does she think she is, I don't work for anyone  
'I asure you I'am noones puppet'  
'Oh really you are you then?'  
'Im Eli Shane, protector of Slugterra and leader of the Shane gang' Eli mange to say  
'Yah!, I got you, Eli I know you're in there still, remember all great times we had, the adventures, how many people we stop from using ghouls, you got to fight it, remember me, and remember this'  
Trixie got up and kiss Eli, she wrapped her hands tight around his neck, at first Eli was sort of fighting it, but then Trixie felt the mind control/spell broke, she didn't know how she knew, she just felt broke. But niether Eli or Trixie broke apart the kiss, he put his hands around her waist and pull Trixie closer. Then Eli picked up Trixie ,she giggled while Eli smiled at her and carried/kissed her to the couche where Eli was on top of Trixie and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Both Eli and Trixie felt sparks fly and fireworks going off, and they made out for what seemed like hours but really it was only 10 minutes. After they where done, Trixie ended up sitting on Eli's lap,  
'So im gussing you back to your old self?' Trixie said jokinly looking into Eli's eyes.  
'Haha yeah im back to my old self, and by the way, umm... Trixie I think we need to talk?'  
'About what?' Trixie got off Eli's lap and walked away to a different couche  
'You know, about the kiss and making out part and what it means?'  
'So what if we kissed and made out, it meant nothing, I was only to get you out of your mind-comfrol spell thing'  
'Trixie' Eli gave her a little sad look. 'Well it meant something to me, Im sorry, I thought, well I knew I felt sparks and, but I guess it only me, lets just pretend it didn't happen' Eli got up while scatch back of his head and started walking towards his bedroom.  
Know Trixie felt bad, she didn't tell Eli she liked him because she didn't know if he liked her back, but know she does.  
'Eli wait...' Trixie got up and ran up to Eli then grabbed his arm to turn him around and kissed him. Once again, Eli picked up Trixie but this time he carried her to his bedroom. Just before Eli was about to take off Trixie's green top off,  
'Eli wait, Im not sure if im exaclty ready yet'  
'Its fine with me, Im not even sure im even ready yet, sorry about that, I guess it was just the heat in the moment' Both of them giggled and looked into eachothers eyes.  
'Its ok Eli' she smiled while still looking into eachothers eyes.  
'Umm Trixie, is there something you would like to tell me?' He said sarcasitly, he already knew she liked him by the way she kissed him. He just want her to say it.  
'Well, ok so Eli I started liking you since the first day we met, but I started really liking you when I thought I lost you to the dark caverns, then again when I thought you were leaving back to the surface. And the kiss, I also felt sparks, even seen fireworks, even felt a few butterflys, I didn't tell you I like you because I didn't know if you like me, but I do know' she happly  
'I feel the sameway, I liked you since the day we met, and for some reason, when I was falling down the dark caverns, you were the only person that was on my mind, I relized I really like you to, and by the way, Theres no way I'm leaving you'  
'So I'am just taking guess that we're like a couple now' Trixie said happly  
'Does this anwser your question, Eli pulled Trixie closer to kissed her, but does one was more passitinate, slower, and harder.  
After they broke apart, 'We're not just going to be any couple,we'll be Slugterra's new power couple' he said jokinly while holding Trixie with one arm behind her back and other arm high in the air. They both laugh. Eli and Trixie decide to go to the living room and put a movie on. Once they pick a movie, Trixie cuddled up to Eli on couche. He had one arm wrapped around her and the other holding her hand while Trixie had her head on her new boyfriend's chest.  
After Kord and Pronto came home to see that Trixie was in Eli's arms both of them asleep. It seemd like it was the best sleep Eli and Trixie ever had. After that day forward, Eli Shane and Trixie String were known as Slugterra's Power Couple.


End file.
